The invention is an accessory relating to the sport of archery, for use in facilitating the drawing and release of the bowstring of an archery bow.
Bowstring releases intended for so functioning have been described in numerous patents during the last 100 years, many depicting releases embodying a movable hook or a single movable jaw, along with certain others utilizing a scissor-pivoted or pincer type of jaw construction.
Plunger-triggered releases are also found in the prior art, commonly with unsymmetrical plungers, or if symmetrical, requiring more than one manual movement to release a drawn bowstring and reset the device.
For accurate shooting, the mechanical members of a bowstring release should be few in number and preferably arranged symmetrically about a vertical plane through the drawn bowstring. The body member on which the movable members are mounted should be adapted for use while held in a posture similar to the natural position of a bowman's hand absent the mechanical release, and the release of the drawn and retained bowstring should be effected with the smallest possible manual movement.